Running For Love
by fishcakesandbread
Summary: Edward and Bella have never met, and Edward loves Tanya, And Bella loves Jake. But heartbreak calls, and they must run from everything they once knew. On the run, they meet each other, but what happens when problems arise. AH, AU ALL HUMAN CANON PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me, its all human. This is just the preface.**

**Song- Out of reach by Gabrielle.**

_**Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?**_

Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be

Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK

But I was  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?

Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be

So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you

But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?

Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be

Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me 

EPOV

" It's not like I didn't like you Eddie, once upon a time. But I think it's best if we just let go. And that's what Garrett is for! Garrett is going to be my boyfriend now Edward. I feel like I have been stuck in a boring relationship that's giving nothing to me. That's not fair to me Edward, I deserve happiness."

Those words were the ones that broke my heart.

I had loved her with all my heart. And she just took my heart and ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it. She was my first love.

Tanya.

I had to get away. I couldn't deal with this pain here. I had to run. Run away from everything I knew to be familiar.

"Edward? Eddie?" her voice asked.

I didn't answer her.

" Edward, you should probably go. Garrett.... Garrett will be here soon..." she said, cautious.

I stood up, and walked out of her room. I walked down her stairs, and out of her front door.

That would be the last time I ever step through that door.

BPOV

" Bella, could you come here?"

I had just walked into the Blacks house, coming to meet my boyfriend Jacob, after he called and asked me to come over.

" Yeah, hang on."

I saw him sat on the couch, and he motioned for me to come sit by him.

I loved that boy too much, he was so sweet.

" Bella, I need to tell you something." he told me.

" Go ahead Jake."

" I think we need to break up Bella."

" What?" I said, tears threatening in my eyes.

" I think we had a good ride, but we should leave it at that. Bella you are a great friend. But I don't think we should date anymore ."

" Who is she Jake?" I asked him, voice laced with venom.

" Who is who?" he asked, cautious.

" Who is the girl who is replacing me, we were happy, who is she?!" I said.

" Her name is Renesmee, Bella she is amazing, it was like love at first sight."

" Details."

" She lives on the coast, she just moved here. She is having her 15th Birthday Party on Saturday and she asked me to be her date. Want more?"

"Jake, she is 14! You are 17, that's not right!"

" Bella, I love her!" he protested.

"Whatever, pervert." I said, as I walked out of the room.

I loved him.

I trusted him with my heart.

And he crushed it in his palm.

I had to leave. Get away. From everything I have ever known.


	2. Chapter 1 One Day I'll Fly Away

**A/N: So hoping you enjoyed the preface, heres your first chapter, I definitely have more inspiration to write this chapter, I am so psyched about it!**

**Song- One Day I'll Fly Away by Nicole Kidman ( Moulin Rouge) **

**  
_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again_**

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away... 

EPOV

My parents would be out by now, tonight was their date night.

I grabbed a duffle bag, and began stuffing clothes into it, and then went to my drawer and packed essentials. I grabbed my wallet, with my bank card. I went to the safe under my bed and got out the $5000 that I had saved over the years, in case I needed a quick getaway, just like I was now.

I ran downstairs, and got a piece of paper and a pen

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Tanya broke up with me today for some guy called Garrett. I really thought she was the one. I need to get away and think, I don't know where I am going, but I have my phone and money, and I will back, even if its only temporary. _

_I love you guys,_

_I'm Sorry,_

_Edward._

I grabbed the note, and stuck it on the fridge. I knew my mother would go to the fridge when she got back to get some orange juice. I grabbed my bag, my wallet and my phone.

First stop: the train station.

BPOV

Charlie was, thankfully, still at the station. I grabbed my rucksack, and began throwing my clothes into it, then I packed essentials and such.

I grabbed the sock under my bed to get my secret savings. There was $2000 in there, that was fine.

I ran downstairs and wrote a note to Charlie.

_Dear Dad,_

_Jacob broke up with me for some girl called Renesmee today. I thought he was the one Dad. I need to get away for a while. I will be back. I have my phone and money, I will be okay. _

_I Love You,_

_I'm Sorry,_

_Bella._

I grabbed the bags I had packed, threw them over my shoulder, and stuck the note on the fridge, Charlie would go to the fridge to look for dinner first. I grabbed my phone and my wallet.

First stop: train station.

EPOV

I got into my beloved silver Volvo, and switched on Classic FM. I was not in the mood for the likes of AC/DC.

I pulled out of my driveway, and began into the night. Whoa, its already 11:33pm! I was going 80mph, so I guess that was okay.

I was driving down, listening to a classic Debussy track, humming along, when I saw them. Tanya and Garrett walking down the street. They were holding hands, and no- she wouldn't, but she did. They kissed. He kissed Tanya.

If that speech before hadn't crushed my heart, that just did.

I was getting near the train station now, so I shut the radio off. I pulled into the train station, and noticed a red Chevy truck door being slammed. I didn't see the person, only the door, but they seriously needed a new car, that thing was ancient!

I walked into the station, and went to the vending machine and got myself some Coke and a Mars bar.

I would need the energy for the train I was getting.

I walked up to the ticket booth and asked the woman there " Can I have a ticket for the midnight train?"

" Going where, darling?" she asked, obviously trailer trash, 40 year old trailer trash as well.

"Anywhere." I replied dryly.

" That's two of ya tonight, teenagers as well, what happened? You have a break up or something? Trust me darling, life gets harder. Anyway, here's your ticket." she replied.

I did not need a pep talk by a 40 year old woman working at a ticket booth. I walked away, with my ticket stuffed in my palm. I went to sit by where the trains would come along, and sat on the seats provided.

I opened my coke, and took a long drink. This would be a long week.

BPOV

I got into my beloved Chevy, and pulled out of my driveway.

I put Classic FM on, not being able to handle rock music at the moment, I needed something soft.

As I was driving past La Push, the home of my first love, I saw Jacob, with her. It was sick, it looked like his little sister. But now, that was gone, because he kissed her. They kissed.

If that didn't crush my heart I don't know what will.

The beautiful Debussy melody filled my truck, I felt the warm tears flood down my cheeks. I loved him so, so much! I saw an empty parking space and pulled up. I opened my door, and then closed it again, feeling that the tears were threatening to come out again.

I saw there for about 10 minutes, tears falling down my cheeks, when I decided I was cam enough to come out. I climbed out, and slammed the door. I went to the ticket booth. " One ticket for the midnight train please." I asked. " Going?" she asked, bored. "Anywhere it takes me" I replied, in a equally bored tone. She handed the ticket over and I walked over to the vending machine, and got a Mars and a Coke.

I walked into the railway store, and went and got a coffee, and a OK! Magazine for the train ride. I sat on a tale in the store and sipped at my coffee. I checked my watch. " Shit!" I shouted spilling coffee on my dress. " Shit shit shit shit!" I said whist running to the platform holding my Mars, Coke and OK! in one hand, the coffee in the other. I jumped onto the train just in time,and went to find a seat. But every four seater cubicle ( which is all they had on this train) was occupied, most often with only one person.

The train was moving now, and I was still desperately looking for a seat, when I heard a voice. " Excuse me, are you looking for a seat?". I spun my head around to find the owner of the voice, and my breath was taken. There, looking intently at me, was the most beautiful gorgeous handsome bronze haired boy that ever lived. He had piercing green eyes, the most amazing green shade there ever was were in those eyes. His hair was messy, scruffy in a meant to be messy look. I now realised he was waiting for an answer.

" Yes, actually I am, do you know where one is?" I asked him.

"BY a matter of fact, I do" he grinned.

" Where?" I asked.

" Right here, you can sit here." he smiled.

" Oh really, why thank you!" I told him.

" No problem!" He began to pick his things up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked him.

" I am moving, I don't to come across at a horny teenager hitting on random girls." he grinned. " And I don't know if you want some random guy sitting with you." he smiled a warm crooked grin which made my heart swell.

" You will not even dare move, you don't come across as some horny teenager hitting on me." I smiled. _Although I wish you were... _"

And you wouldn't be some random guy if I knew you, would you?" I grinned at him.

" Bella." I told him, extending my hand.

" Edward" he replied. We smiled at each other.

" Nice to meet you" we said at the same time.

All the trip we talked, from things about TV shows and cars to family and memories. We played 20 questions and everything. I felt like I had knew Edward for my whole life! It was crazy!

EPOV

" Bella." she said, extending her hand. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.

"Edward." I took her hand.

All the trip we talked, about everything and anything, I felt like I had known her for my whole life, rather then a few hours!

" So where are you going, Lady Isabella?" I asked her.

" Well, Sir Edward, I had a little unexpected event today that changed my forseeably future so I jumped off this train and ta-daa! I go where this train goes ultimately! And you, Sir Edward?"

" Exactly the same, Bella."

I wondered what happened to her, I hope it isn't as bad as what happened to me.

" Edward, I have an idea! We could go somewhere together! I know its a bit strange, considering since we only met a couple of hours agos, but I feel as if I have known you my whole life Edward, I mean you don't have to, it's just an idea, but I was just -"I placed a finger over her soft lips. "That's an amazing idea Bella." She grinned widely.

BPOV

Spending at least a couple of days with Edward, ahhh.... that was pure bliss. The funniest thing is, I want to thank Jake now. For if wouldn't have broken up with me, I would have never met Edward. I still miss Jake, so, so much, but at least there is a shimmer of hope there is life without Jake.

" So Bella, where does this train stop anyway?"

"Honestly I have no idea" I replied.

"Have you got enough money Bella?" Edward asked me, concern in his eyes.

" Yes, I have two thousand dollars, have you got enough money?" I asked him.

"Hmm... you may have enough money Bella, but just in case..." He handed over a roll of money.

" Geez Edward no, how much is in that thing?!" I exclaimed, handing the money back.

" It's $1500. That way we both have $3500, and considering we are staying the trip together, I don't want you to run out of money Bella." he told me.

"Edward, you want me to have $3500 for what, a couple of days, a week?"

"Well, urmm...."

"What is it Edward?"

"On the contrary, I was under the impression we were spending our whole trips together, but that's fine, I was so stupid to assume, and now you probably feel quite awkward or like you are being stalked and I am not a stalker I assure -"

" Edward, I would love to spend the whole trip with you, I just didn't want to come off as clingy!"

"Good." he grinned his crooked grin, and held out his hand, and I took it.

"You know I am still not taking your money."

"I sorta guessed."

"Just so we are on the right page."

"Totally."

A/N: You like? Love? Hate? Review pls!


End file.
